MySpace Comment
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: Rachel recives a comment on myspace but then gets locked out of the computer lab by Serena so she and the rest of the girls can see what made Rachel so red! frist DCCC fanfic!Reviews welcome!


**"Rachel, why don't you actually get a true man!" Serena Sebastian protested to her friend right out of the blue at school during their lunch break.**

**"What are you talking about, Serena?" Rachel Moore sighed. She knew EXACTLY where this was going.**

**"Rachel..." Serena sighed. " I'm talking about that Jimmy...He's been gone for over a year but yet you're still waiting for him. Don't you ever feel like he's just playing with your mind or something? I mean...Don't you think he'd have a girlfriend by now? He probably met one while he was on that case of his. "**

**"Serena, why do you say this everyday?" Rachel crossed her arms. She was a little annoyed that Serena went on about Jimmy finding another girl everyday at lunch. It was really pissing her off.**

**Then she looked arosse the round table. An emplty seat. Jimmy use to sit there and then whine because he forgot to bring lunch so she would always have to share HER lunch with him. But you have to admit...That WOULD be something that detective geek Jimmy Kudo would do.**

**"EARTH TO RACHEL!" Serena shouted snapping Rachel back into reality.**

**"Huh what?" She turned to her friend with a lost look on her face.**

**" You okay? You've been spacing out a lot..." Serena looked conserend at her friend.**

**"..." Rachel just blushed from embarressment.**

**"So let me guess..."Serena got her evil smile on.**

**"Hm?" Rachel looked confused.**

**"Jimmy came back. Then, you two got all suducive or crap like that and then he had to run off right before you kiss...Am I right?" Serena crossed her arms looking satisfied.**

**"WHAA!! Who told you that! Nothing like that happened!!!!" Rachel blushed.**

**"Oooooh! You're blushing!" Serena giggled.**

**BRRRRRGGGGG**

**Lunch was over.**

**"Come on, Rach."**

**"Huh?"**

**"We have Study Hall! Duh! We're going to the computer lab." **

**"Um...Ok." Rachel gave in to Serena's request. I mean 'cause hey...It's not like they never stay in that class room anyways...**

**Study Hall is usually always boring. The teacher is always back from lunch late and can't say 'No' to anybody so the classroom is sorta caotic. So Serena, Rachel, and some of the other girls in the class go to the computer lab to just mess around on Myspace, Bebo, Facebox, or whatever it might be just to get rid of all of the imature boys. Before Jimmy turned into Conan (of course everybody thinks he's out solving some weird case or something), he use to go in there with them when he got bored which was only a few times.**

**"Hey look, Rach! Three hot guys just added me on MySpace!" Serena giggled with excitement. Rachel just sighed.**

**"Hey look that this...I have a new comment on mine." Rachel said to Serena while checking her MySpace.**

**"Huh? Open it! Let's see who it's from!" Serena was still excited.**

**"Ok Ok! Just hold your horses!" Rachel answered annoyed. **

**"Well!??" Serena asked after a few seconds.**

**"OH MY GOD!!!" Rachel almost screamed. Her face was redder then a cherry. Serena had a 'What?' look on her face. **

**"Read it out loud Rachel!" A girl named Kendall Rotchsafer told her in a voice as if she was going to burst into embarressment squeals since she's more of the shy type. Guess was that her bossy friend told her to tell Rachel that.**

**"No No!! It's to embarressing!" Rachel said turning off the moniter so the girls couldn't see.**

**"Well fine..."Serena said crossing her arms...For a few seconds there was nothing but slience and all of the girls were crowded around Rachel's computer. But only for a few minutes.**

**"Come on Rachel! Please?" some girls whinned since they really wanted to see who commented Rachel and what they said.**

**"Ok I can't take it anymore!" Serena stood up and took Rachel and pushed her out into the hallway since they were sitting on wheely chairs. After Serena pushed Rachel out of the room, she quickly locked the door to computer lab and scooted her chair to Rachel's computer.**

**"Ok girls...We're gunna see who commented Rachel!" Serena said with a satisfied tone and the rest of the girls chanted.**

**"SERENA! NO!!! PLEASE!!!???" Rachel pleaded from the outside of the computer lab. Now some of you may be thinking 'If she really doesn't want people to see the comment then why doesn't she just kick the door open with her karatie?'...Well she did once and got into DEEEEEEEP trouble by the principal for damaging school property.**

**"Mmmmmm...I don't think so." Serena said with a smirk on her face.**

**"Come on,Serena! Read it already!" a girl called.**

**"Ya!" Another said.**

**"Ok Ok! It's from...OoooOooooOoooo!!!! Jimmy Kudo!" Serena giggled looking at Rachel's blushing face.**

**"Oh my god! No way! He's Such a hunk!"**

**"Hey why didn't he leave me a comment?"**

**"Shut up! You want me to read his comment or not!?" Serena snapped at all of the fangirls. After that they all just told her to read it. " Ok then."**

**"Serena..."Rachel said pissed off. She turned her back to the computer lab door.**

**" 'hey rachel! haven't called you lately...haha actually honestly my cell phone went dead and um...haha...before i left on this case i accidently left my charger. ya ya now youre probably gunna tell me that this is a perfect time to come home or something...i dont know...but your birthday's tommorow and if you make me come home im gunna get a huge box in your house, sit inside of it wearing nothing!!!just a have a blanket comvering me and sit with a seductive look on my face. Then im gunna leave you a box for the nurse to give you in the class with that one teacher who makes people open the box in class and im gunna put it from like conan or something and have the box include cherry falvored 'suggestive' jelly, lotion and sex toys!!!!BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! -jimmy' " Serena almost passed out from what Jimmy had typed for a comment. and most of the other girls had already fainted. **

**Serena finally got up and unlocked the door so Rachel could come back into the room.**

**"I told you not to read it..." Rachel said embarresed.**

**-------------------------------------**

**A few blocks away.**

**"That's for nocking me out Kudo." a girl said with a satisfied look on her face after she left Rachel a comment on her myspace which was supposivly from a younge Detective sitting next to her in the class room.**

**"What are you smiling about, Haibara?" Conan Edogawa asked.**

**"Oh...Nothing..." Ai Haibara giggled at the fact what she just did. **

**"Oh great...You did something didn't you? You're giggling." Conan looked a little scared.**

**"Yep..."**

**-----------------------------**

**From PunkDetectiveGeek6:**

**ok so I was bored last night and i couldn't sleep until like 3 this morning so i made this up in my head and I just now wrote it...haha...Reviews would be nice on a count of this is my first Case Closed/Detective Conan fanfiction...Thanks!**

**-PDG6**


End file.
